


Sunset

by GoingDownTown



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingDownTown/pseuds/GoingDownTown
Summary: As the sun begins to set, Army has to make an important and life-changing decision. Will he set with the sun, or wait until he can rise with the moon?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sunset

A day like any other, yet sat atop a high cliff, resting above an everlasting ocean. The ocean, playing similarly to a mirror, reflected the multicolored hues within the boundless skyline. It was even as flat as a mirror; something rather unusual when it came to looking at the sea. You’d expect currents within the ocean to cause its creases and movements, though, it was still flat.

An orange gaze shifted towards the horizon, a small ball of fire reflecting off of his eyes. A light breeze flowing throughout the air caused the fibers that laid upon the inkling to gently stir. Everything remained silent.

The silence was deafening.

Of course it was. After all, this is the time for an important decision:

Set with the sun, or rise with the moon.

Could he really leave behind everything he has worked so hard towards? The ranks, the battles, the friends he made.. would everything he worked towards just be waste?

...

Well it already was, right?

The commander was easily discarded once he received those injuries. To be so easily tossed aside and replaced was a nightmare he prayed that never turn into reality. Nobody had cared when he was injured besides his own team, right? Maybe, just maybe. Tears had been shed, but how sincere were they?

No no, they WERE sincere. They had to have been. There has to be others out there who care.

But then again, Army was so easily tossed aside. He was just forgotten and cast to the side while everyone else had fun. He was forced to watch and stay behind while glory was given to the new S4. If he was this easily replaced, would it really make a difference? Was he too harsh on his own team? Was it too late? Was he that useless to the S4? Questions without answers swarmed the inkling’s head. Rising with the moon could answer them, but that would be assuming he’d ask.

If he didn’t set now, he’d lose his chance at eternal relief. If he didn’t set now, he’d have to face all those people he has disappointed. If he didn’t set now, then he’d only disappoint them once more. The straw that’d break the camel’s back.

The answer should be clearer than the waters below. However, there were other lingering voices. These voices weren’t just his own, rather it was those of the male’s team. Some screamed out to the captain, while others sobbed harsh tears to the point where they could be considered waterfalls.

The sun was halfway covered by the horizon, soon to be engulfed by the sea. Time was running out. It was either now or never.

“Captain!”

3...

“Please!”

2..

“Come back!”

1.

The wind rushed past him as fast as a bullet train. It swept whatever warmth emitted from his body away quicker than it could be made. The ocean quickly became close as the orange inkling fell from that mossy rock cliff. As unnatural as the ocean looked when there wasn’t any movement or life inside of it, somehow remnants of beauty still shimmered from it. Reflections of the multicolored sky decorated the ocean, a beautiful artwork only nature itself could create.

Droplets of water rose into the air, sparkling in the light. A splash in the water bounced off of the walls as ripples in the ocean followed those noises.

All that was left was a small pool of orange ink.

A flat line rang throughout the silent hospital room. All that tension that kept building up had broke, but in the worst way it could’ve. All those pills had already taken their toll. If they were earlier, the inkling could’ve been saved. However, now a body that one resembled a famed ranker was left an empty husk.


End file.
